We're Our Own People
by RennFrost
Summary: "You hate how everyone thinks you're like your father and a terrible person, and I hate how everyone thinks of me as the daughter of the Golden Trio, that I am my parents, not my own person. We both have to deal with that. So, to prove everyone wrong, why don't we do something... Scandalous and unforgivable for some? Why don't we disobey our parents, what people think, and society?
1. Chapter 1

""You hate how everyone thinks you're like your father and a terrible person, and I hate how everyone thinks of me as the daughter of the Golden Trio, that I am my parents, not my own person. We both have to deal with that. So, to prove everyone wrong, why don't we do something... Scandalous and unforgivable for some? Why don't we disobey our parents, what people think, and society? Why don't we prove," she leaned forward and whispered, "We are ourselves, not some not-ruined-by-the-war and younger versions of our parents?""

A/N Hi, it's Renn and today I'm here to write an awesome HP Next Gen fanfic; all of my favorite couples come together! If you don't like a pairing I have... Well... as the wise... Um... Me... would say, "DEAL WITH IT!" Yes, so here we go! :)

Rose, Scorpius and Albus are best friends. Lysander and Dominique are besties. Hugo and Lily are paired with my fictional character, Kitty **Finnigan.** Alice (Longbottom the 2nd) and Lorcan are best friends.

Scorpius and Lily, Lysander and Rose, Kitty and Hugo, Dominique and Lorcan, and Teddy and Victoire are together. I'm not including any of the other Weasley cousins because I'm evil. :)

P.S. A few of them might appear later ( wink wink ;)

Rose smiled. "Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye." Lysander smiled and gave her a goodnight kiss. Rose felt that the spark she had felt since she saw him the first time was fading. Instead of telling him, she smiled back and turned to the Eagle Knocker to answer a question so she could collapse on her four-poster bed.

"Rose?" Sighing, she turned back to the boy. "Yes?" "Um... Would you like to go public? I mean, we've gone on dates to Hogsmeade and all, but we've never actually told anyone..." Lysander finished awkwardly. "I'll think about it, Ly. But for now I want to go to bed." She smiled kindly and turned back to the door. "Inside an egg, my song sits waiting, for you to hear it while you are bathing. What am I?" "A mermaid." Rose said, impatient. The door clicked open and she inwardly groaned when seeing a platinum blonde head resting upon the sofa. Rose tiptoed past the couch, but sighed when she heard a masculine voice ask, "So you're still dating that Salamander boy?"

It's Scamander, or, better yet, Lysander. Why can't you call him by his regular name?"

"Because he's dating you."

This was whispered, but nonetheless Rose spun on her heel. "Hey, I don't call Lily stupid for dating you- which I probably should, since you, you know, are pretty repulsive and- not to be harsh, but... Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." Rose flashed a lopsided but triumphant smirk at him as she walked away, but froze when she heard the tone of voice Scorpius used, the one that sent shivers up her back. "You know, Poppy, why do you stay with him... When I'm right here?" He flung his arms wide open to emphasise the act. For a few seconds Rose was frozen in time and silent. Then she laughed awkwardly and asked,"Um...Hahaha. That's funny...?"

Scorpius stepped forward, she stepped back. He stepped forward, she stepped backwards until her back hit the wall and she had no choice but to step into his arms and embrace him when he stooped down for her and they kissed. It was better than the first time with Lysander in 3rd year. When his lips touched hers, the kiss was like a million fireworks exploded in her head and she actually felt dead in bliss for a few seconds. She used to think that the feeling to go weak in the knees was just something authors used to make the girl seem all dainty and weak, but she actually felt it.

"Rose, Lysan-" Lucy stopped cold at the sight of Scorpius and Rose. Rose immediately sprang off, blushing crimson, and begged," Luce, please don't tell anyone. Lily will kill us." She looked uncomfortable and reluctant. "But what if you do it again?"

We won't, I promise."br style="box-sizing: border-box;"

Alright, then. Well, Lysander said you forgot this on your date."

The brunette girl handed Rose a bracelet. She felt a pang in her stomach as she realised it was her 6-month anniversary gift Lysander had given her. She looked over at Scorpius, who was standing stiffly, reading the words "Rose and Lysander Forever" engraved on the aqua, scarlet, white, black, and gold bracelet. Lucy slipped away, unnoticed, while Rose was looking at Scorpius as he examined the bracelet./p

In a quiet voice, he said, "I guess we won't, then." And walked away.

Scorpius  
Scorpius sat alone in a secluded part of the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, everyone chattering except for him. Rose glanced at him while the rest of the Ravenclaw Weasleys nearly choked on their breakfasts while laughing at what Albus said. Then she stood and walked over, sat down next to Scorpius, and began piling food onto her plate. "Erm, Weasley, what exactly do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be mortal enemies, remember?" She held a hand up as she swallowed the piece of toast she had just eaten. "So, I was thinking... You hate how everyone thinks you're like your father and a terrible person, and I hate how everyone thinks of me as the daughter of the Golden Trio, that I am my parents, not my own person. We both have to deal with that. So, to prove everyone wrong, why don't we do something... Scandalous and unforgivable for some? Why don't we disobey our parents, what people think, and society? Why don't we prove," she leaned forward and whispered, "We are ourselves, not some not-ruined-by-the-war and younger versions of our parents?" Rose started to shovel food back into her mouth, somewhat daintily but still filling her stomach. When she finished, she turned to Scorpius and asked, "Well? Do you want to be best friends or not?" He was still silent and stunned, so when Rose checked her watch, she grabbed her bag, winked, and said, "I'll give you all of today to decide."

A/N Loved it ? Hated it? Please comment and review, etc., etc.! BTW, I found out that according to the time+history of the books, if I were to go to Hogwarts, I'd be in the year below year as Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, and a year above Lily!

Yes, I know that was really sad and a pathetic excuse for a first chapter. I'm sorry

-Renn


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f9744e56db71ad2e3d496523dad2880"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N Hi, it's Renn again, and I'm back for part 2 of We're Our Own People. I know the first part wasn't exactly satisfactory ;/ but hopefully, like most other books/fanfics/tv shows/movies that end up good, it'll get better with time. Until then, here we go!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52e32f3a96a64786814ae9b5279fbe5"James/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ecd3d916a3b0cc2af9b938ca3aaea53"1st Year/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed482a99fa6a48ea722e70d69d1920e"The Potters had just travelled to 9 3/4 . James was excited and scared, but wouldn't show it- after all, he was the oldest sibling. His father had taken him aside the day before, saying, "James, I know that you're too young for this, but remember: it's always the redheads we Potters fall for. Well, at least one of us." James nodded eagerly and waves to all of his family members, Lily watching James go off in the Hogwarts Express, and Rose reading a book. Victoire patted him on the shoulder, saying, "James, you'll be alright, don't worry." he nodded and forced a smile. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fake it until you make it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71d6e51d1289120bbc63cfb63ed8894e"4th Year/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba4be3aa3b87d42e5b4e38e852252b4b"Then he met Kitty, real name Katharina, but she had decided it was too 'posh' for her. She was strawberry blonde, freckled, grey-eyed, mischievous, daring, brave, prankster, basically perfect, and also 3 years younger than him, along with being Hugo and Lily's best friend. and then, even though BOTH of them were first years, Hugo and Kitty had gotten together. James was crestfallen. Until he met Eviana. She was basically Rose- the bookworm side, with her light auburn hair, freckles, one underneath her eye that he always really wanted to touch, incredible blue/green/golden eyes, complete bookworm, clunky black glasses nerd glasses which only made her cuter, and knew fluent French, which meant she was best friends with not only Rose, but also with a graduated Victoire, Louis, and Dominique. She had arrived to Hogwarts on James' 4th year, and Rose took her in immediately. Which meant she was off limits. Jamesem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emrelentlessly tried anyway, calling her Evie, her pretending that she hated it, but he knew secretly she loved it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cade02da531ec7b83540ce770161b4d3"Scorpius/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4a0fbab8c2248cd4d25b0c9e30421a8"3rd Year (4th year for James, 1st for Kitty, Lily, and Hugo)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f608873738c34d02643d807546ec08"He had thought about accepting Rose's offer to become best friends, and therefore their own people, so he had 'borrowed' Albus' Marauder's Map (don't worry, he took a peek and then put it right back) so he could find Rose. He found the destination, a broom closet near the Ravenclaw Tower, and opened the door to find Rose and that rat Scamander boy- he couldn't tell which one. Rose blushed crimson and mouthed to the rat, "See you in a bit," once he scurried off like the rat he really was, Rose crossed her arms crossly and asked him, "Well? Do you have an answer or did you interrupt me for no reason?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33edf338d2f6cddfa3eb796fd1942bdc""I've decided I will become your friend, Allium."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ce2ed5f4f6c9965ec92dae6d8460c59""The name's Rose." *eyebrows narrowed*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a9904e5132dc564e200fc12f9b3054a""I know, Hyacinth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2124096fc9be39401f7fb85b8f85baf0""Stop it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fec00bd2e370e37b1991a4ad3daba0a""Don't worry. I never will, Impatiens."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="804dbdccc1554f378749d613668db4bb""I'll set James on you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d60a7209687b6ab6cbc62d19bfd78f0"*snort* "You can hex way better than him-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba2d44a41719b02fee2724c39a2e7e7c""Oh, so now you're chatting me up?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f64a24163fdab77feb9560e5189d2c""-Almost better than me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34630f1fa4c681b81cf161bb667e8485""Care to put your money where your mouth is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5623373b8efcd4da26281934d81766""Sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3608b740520eef6f07681f44016eca6""Next DADA class, we're dueling."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5c521e029cad5604311ccd478d4b5a""Fine, Poinsettia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b7ccd837d5315e2d5185c7aecc54047""You know, I've noticed all of the names you've called me are red flowers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fd6f970d2e8d5427e7e729637cfe97f"*applause* "Wow. What has the world come to, a Ravenclaw taking em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /emlong to notice a fact like that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aa3d09a009488c0f336f7d678ecb9f4"*eyebrows narrow* "Hey, don't be house-ist, especially when you're from the same one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e3017ae50078186da0965ab84860fa5"Their playful banter ended when the go-to-bed-or-Filch-will-find-and-report-you bell went off. "See you later, Peony."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f2051a9976aceeaec804157e05eb18c""Not if I see you first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b419004e3955e482d436432cd1b3e21"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N So how was that ? I honestly think everything was a little too cliche, but what do you think? Leave a comment, like, etc., etc... you know the drill./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e6c51ce565b2b4d006e91306f57f8c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Renn/span/p 


End file.
